crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City
New York City is a city in the state of New York in the United States and the main setting of Crysis 2 and Crysis 3. It is the largest city in the country and one of the most heavily populated metropolitan areas in the world. Crysis 2 In 2023, New York became ground zero of a large outbreak of the Manhattan Virus released by the Ceph prior to the aliens' invasion of the city. Due to the breakdown of social order, Manhattan is placed under martial law and the U.S. Department of Defense contracted the Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics to police the city. Much of the metropolis fell into war torn ruins as U.S. military forces had been heatedly engaging against the Ceph while C.E.L.L.'s actions had further worsened and mishandled their authority over the civilian population still in the city. Under desperation, the military began flooding the city in the hopes of wiping out the Ceph; however, this was proven fruitless and as a result the lower half of the city is dramatically damaged from the flood. The US Marine Corps under Colonel Sherman Barclay took over C.E.L.L.'s authority over Manhattan and began an effort in evacuating civilians to Grand Central Terminal, the city's primary evacuation point. On August 25, following the evacuation the Department of Defense had decided to launch a tactical nuclear strike on Manhattan Island, with little regard to collateral damage and nuclear fallout. Fortunately, through the efforts of Alcatraz, the nuclear strike was narrowly aborted as the Ceph within the city was ultimately wiped out from Alcatraz's Nanosuit which turned the Ceph's bio-weapon against its handlers. Crysis 3 In the year 2047, C.E.L.L. created the NYC Liberty Dome over the city to eradicating the last of the Ceph. During this time period, the city was overwhelmed by vegetation teeming with overgrown trees, dense swamplands, and raging rivers. C.E.L.L. captured the Alpha Ceph and imprisoned it in New York, where it became the source of C.E.L.L.'s power generation for the entire world. New York State outside of the city is still inhabited by civilians. However, the power grids were said to be at risk due to a storm. Considering that infrastructure technology by 2047 will be much stronger, it is likely that the region's economy and standard of living has collapsed due to the isolation of New York City, as well as C.E.L.L.'s unyielding command over the area. The city shown outside of Manhattan (Bronx, Brooklyn, Jersey City, Staten Island, and Queens) appears to be abandoned as well. The Alpha Ceph was eventually broken free from its imprisonment due to the actions of Prophet and Psycho. New York once again become a war zone as C.E.L.L. and human resistance fighters are caught surprised and overwhelmed by reawaken Ceph. The battle ended when Prophet killed the Alpha Ceph which in turn kills all other Ceph in NYC. Gallery Crysis2-001293.jpg|New York in Crysis 2 Crysis 2 wall street by tiger1313-d49psbn.jpg|Wall Street 14.jpg|New York in ruins concept art Crysis-2-new-york-city-artwork 00438927.jpg Community-Page-Header.jpg Crysis 3 pinger.png|New York in Crysis 3 Crysis 3 cars.png|Rusted cars Crysis 3 cave.png|Fallen skyscrappers Category:Locations Category:Crysis 2 Category:Crysis 3